Emmett
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Era un marido ejemplar..." sonrió "...en realidad, no lo fué." Palabras de Rosalie en el funeral de Emmett. Emmett & Rosallie. AU.


Gracias por leer esto, así me demuestran que, apesar de darles una mala noticia, siguen gustándoles mis escritos.

_No me adjudico nada aparte de la historia._

_Los personajes son de la saga....Blah, blah, blah._

_Ya saben el resto._

* * *

"**Emmett"**

'_Él no fue el mejor esposo._

_Pero, era mío.'_

**Rosalie POV.**

Era una extraña tarde. El cielo, que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo encapotado aquí en Forks, tenía hoy una mezcla exquisita entre azul, rosa, púrpura y anaranjado.

Era esa hora del día en que confundes el amanecer con el anochecer. Aunque, si estuviese amaneciendo o no era completamente irrelevante; Emmett se había ido, y nada lo cambiaría.

Había un montón de sillas adornadas, a petición de Alice, con orquídeas blancas. Dijo que le daría un aire acogedor y agradable al funeral. Pero no lo sentía así.

Había gente –muchas debo agregar- llorando, vistiendo de negro y dándome a mí y mis hijas el pésame. Sin embargo, lo que yo esperaba en realidad era que él saliera de allí sonriendo con sus bellos hoyuelos muy marcados diciendo '¡Caíste!'.

Más eso no pasaría por mucho que yo lo deseara.

Me había costado muy poco caer en la cuenta, o mejor dicho reconocer, que Emmett había muerto. Cuando Edward salió de la UCI _(Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos)_ vistiendo su delantal blanco y lágrimas en sus ojos esmeralda, lo supe.

Luego de eso, todos en la familia me acosaron intentando hacer esto más llevadero, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que yo no estaba sufriendo. Yo me sentía en paz, como si esto fuese lo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, y en parte, así era.

Mis dos hijas –Emily y Sophie-, los amores de Emmett, estaban aquí conmigo. Al igual que Bella, Edward, Nessie y su esposo, Alice, Jasper, Anthony y su mujer, y por supuesto mis padres.

Saber que Esme y Carlisle habían fallecido hace ya un par de años me daba cierta tranquilidad. No sabía si Esme y su corazón hubiesen podido con esto.

Después de todo, era Emmett.

Cuando todos tomamos asiento, el cura dio unas oraciones y las personas comenzaron a acercarse al estrado para dar unas palabras, no lloré una vez.

Habló mucha gente antes de mi turno; El jefe de Emmett, sus compañeros de trabajo, amigos, conocidos.

Allie pasó de hablar, pero en cambio salió Edward, que tuvo que dejarlo pues la garganta se le cerró y comenzó a llorar como un niño. Nadie de los presentes pudo con ello y comenzaron, uno a uno, a llorar. Aún así me mantuve firme.

Yo podía hacer esto. Yo _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Un silencio, irónicamente, sepulcral se sembró por el lugar y sentí todos los ojos rojos y aguados en mí.

'_Esta va por ti, Emmy.'_

-Cuando decidí hablar hoy, -comencé con voz clara y tranquila- supe que, lo que diría, no podía ser nada sentimental, pues Emmett era demasiado divertido como para caer en eso. Estoy segura que más adelante, cuando surja su nombre, la reacción inmediata de todos será una sonora carcajada.

Conocí a Emmett en la universidad; Él era el hermano de mi mejor amiga, Alice, y aunque al principio no lo soportaba, terminé concediéndole una única salida con la condición de que luego me dejaría de molestar. En nuestra primera cita le pregunté a Emmett 'F' McCarthy qué significaba la 'F' inicial en su nombre. Sin alterarse, repuso: _"Fabuloso"._ Dos horas después, mientras estábamos en un bar, él escribía nombres en una servilleta de papel. _"Estoy haciendo la lista de invitados para nuestra boda"_, dijo _"No te vayas a reír como niña boba, sabes que funcionaremos muy bien juntos"_. Desde aquel día no nos separamos.

Él fue un marido sin par. En realidad, no lo fue. Cuando nació Emily, nuestra primera hija, me llevó al hospital y nos enviaron de regreso a casa –yo con obvias contracciones-, pero eso no le impidió dormir bien toda la noche. El despertar la mañana siguiente, yo estaba cubierta en sudor y mi respiración era trabajosa, él pensó que yo había tenido un muy buen sucio sueño sobre él. De no haber estado con dolores, lo hubiese golpeado.

Ese día tuve un trabajo de parto largo y difícil. Tenía dolores durante dos minutos con intervalos de treinta segundos. Emmett se sentó calladamente buscando palabras de consuelo. Podía ver su rostro preocupado y su ceño fruncido pensando en algo que probablemente me gustaría escuchar en aquel momento. Finalmente, en un lapso de alivio, dijo_: "Bueno, al menos no te duele entre un dolor y otro"._ Apenas me pude incorporar apoyándome en un codo y grité_: "¡Fuera de Aquí!"_. En cuanto cerró la puerta, los doctores no pudieron parar de reír.

Teniendo nuestra hija unos 6 meses, yo estaba cansada y abrumada por tener que alimentarla de noche. Mi humor era terrible y él apenas me soportaba, así que decidió brindar su ayuda para que yo pudiera dormir una noche bien. _"Creo que te puedo ayudar con el alimento de las dos de la madrugada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es calentar el biberón, cambiar a la niña, y yo me encargo del resto"_.

Él nunca podía estar en casa mucho tiempo, siempre encontraba pasatiempos que realizar luego del trabajo. Aún recuerdo cuando se le ocurrió ser entrenador del equipo de Baseball del colegio de Emily y Sophie. Siempre que el chico Lorenzetti jugaba mal, Emmett gritaba a todo pulmón: _"¡Lorenzetti, haré que te deporten!"_.

Para los seguidores del equipo aquella frase se transformó en una insignia, pero para suerte de mi esposo que frecuentaba la pizzería de los padres del chico –que finalmente acabó casándose con mi hija mayor- jamás dejaron de hacerle descuento.

Mi esposo era un hombre fuerte, se fue luciendo como Rocky con canas, pero aún así sólo una vez lo vi llorar. Cuando mis suegros fallecieron, fue un golpe muy duro para toda la familia, pero en especial para él. Emmett lloró como un bebé aquella vez, lo único que lograba sollozar a ratos fue que era muy inmaduro aún para que su _mami_, como siempre llamó a Esme, lo dejara. Todos sabemos que incluso antes de fallecer los extrañaba a montones.

La salud de Emmett siempre fue buena, aunque cuando comenzó con dolencias en el pecho y tuvo cinco infartos en los próximos tres años, no sabíamos cuánto le quedaría. Pero estábamos seguros de que era poco. Aún así él no perdió el sentido del humor. _"No vayas a ser una viuda radiante",_ me decía _"Trata de verte realmente demacrada"._

Amé a Emmett como jamás amé en mi vida. Y, estoy segura, de que él me amó de vuelta. Por eso es que, a pesar de todo, estoy feliz, porque sé que esto es lo que él hubiese querido, nada de lágrimas. Siempre risas.

Nadie ha sido más elegante tratándose de amar la vida…y dejarla.

'_Estoy segura de que Emmett está allí arriba en algún lugar mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro, diciendo: "Estoy muerto, mujer. ¿Y tú luces radiante?"_

_

* * *

_

_Pronto, y ojalá que sea antes de lo previsto, subiré otro One-Shot._

_Las quiero incondicionalmente, y espero que ustedes también._

_Peace, Love & Bite. Pebels.  
_


End file.
